Soap (claymade)
Soap is one of the elders on the high council of the Chinese Amazons as well as Cologne’s younger sister. She is the council’s healer. Profile Soup would make a halfway decent politician. Her subtlety and charming cleverness with words makes her formidable in an arena of combat few are particularly gifted. She is also a born meddler in fact many of her colleagues believe she became a healer to have an excuse for ordering around even her elders. She and Cologne have different opinions on how their laws should be applied. Where Cologne believes the law is absolute Soup believes that the Amazons could benefit from not so rigidly sticking to traditions. Appearance While still old as Cologne’s younger sister her face has slightly fewer wrinkles. Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 16: New Arrivals, using remote-control acupressure they had a pilot fly them to Japan. When they arrived they came down the street, not in any specific formation, but moving with obvious coordination nonetheless. A large throng of women, all different ages and builds, armed to the teeth with all kinds of weapons. Swords, staves, bows, spears, maces, throwing knives, and even a few custom designs that Ranma had never seen before. An exact count was difficult, but he guessed that there had to be at least two hundred of them. The female warriors began to file into the restaurant, quickly packing out the main dining area and overflowing into the kitchen area, pushing him back along with them. Eventually the flow stopped, but even as it did, all eyes turned back to the doorway, expectantly. Loofah was the first to exchange greeting with Cologne, but when Soap made her presence known Ranma was surprised at the notable tension that filled the room. After exchanging back handed compliments with each other they began rising their battle auras Ranma took a few hurried steps backward, as the two ancient master matched wills. Their battle auras were blazing around them, choking the air, grinding against each other as they struggled for dominance. Some of the younger Joketsuzoku began to crumple, sagging against their fellows, their legs unable to keep themselves standing under the pressure. The contest continued. Cologne's form seemed to loom higher than her mere stature would allow, her eyes blazing with suppressed power. Then just when it seemed that it had reached the breaking point, the two relaxed and began exchanging actual pleasantries with Cologne taunting her sister that it would still be a while before she could defeat her Shocked at what was going on Ranma asked Mousse if the two really were sisters. His question was answered when Shampoo greeted her. Naturally the conversation moved to Ranma. The two exchanged greeting though he was saved from having to say anything further by the arrival of the Matriarch. All the Joketsuzoku dropped to their knees as she approached, leaving only Ranma uncomfortably upright. Cologne greeted the Matriarch who returned in kind her voice warm and collected for all that it was weak and barely audible. Rising up along with the others Cologne explained what was going on. The revelation that one of Beryl's Generals had supported their enemy’s most recent foray in person was met with low murmur passing through the assembled warriors. However the Matriarch remained unperturbed and asked her to continue. With this Cologne smiled as she related the good news of Jedite’s defeat by Ranma. The Matriarch hobbled slowly over to stand in front of the pigtailed fighter, the crowd of Joketsuzoku parting to make way for her. greeting him she asked him for his appraisal of Jedite’s strength. As the Matriarch spoke to him with focus and sincerity Ranma fore went his typically cocky response and answered her with brutal honesty. Afterwards the day progressed onward, the Joketsuzoku contingent splitting off naturally into various groups as they milled around, a dozen different conversations going on at any given moment. Soap eventually approached Ranma who took the opportunity to ask her about what happened with Cologne earlier. Cologne approached as well and two told him of how Soap convinced the council to disregard a defeat of one of their warriors from an outsider male. Not wanting to listen to the two venerable masters bicker like sibling Ranma excused himself to go talk to Shampoo. Cologne was still locked in verbal combat with her sister when she noticed Shampoo coming back down the stairs—without any sign of Ranma, who had accompanied her up. Immediately, her great-granddaughter came over to their table and told her that Ranma went back to the clinic as well as the fact that she gave him the magic item he needed. the two then explained Ranma’s plan to a confused Soap. Shampoo had also came up with an idea as a safe guard so asked Cologne if she could leave to go to the costume shop. Cologne let her go telling her to use the opportunity to spend some more time winning Ranma over to uphold the law. In seconds she had vanished out the door. Cologne turned back to Soap... only to see that the other woman was watching her with a concerned expression. Soap wanted to know if she felt Shampoo needed to be reminded of law or because you she needed to be reminded of it. Cologne tried to dismiss her but Soap was not dissuaded so easily and asked her what was wrong. Cologne only answered that she needed to speak with the Matriarch. The morning passed into afternoon, and the afternoon into evening, the warriors of the Joketsuzoku coming and going on the various tasks assigned to them by the elders. Eventually night fell, and the small army began to search for places to bunk down. Many packed themselves into the Nekohanten, while others headed out to camp in various parks scattered across the ward. The four elders were not preparing for sleep, however. They were preparing for something much rarer and graver. Cologne, Soap, Loofah and the Matriarch all sat at a small table in a room of the Nekohanten. They were arranged in the traditional order of the Council. Loofah, holding the seat of the Warrior, sat at the Matriarch's right, while Soap, holding the seat of the Healer, sat at her left. Cologne, holding the seat of the Sage, sat facing the leader of their tribe. The Matriarch asked Altine questions provided to her by the elders beforehand. Cologne’s question was “By what means were the Dark Kingdom, Beryl, and Metallia defeated in the end?” Soap’s question was if there was any other force other then the Ginzuisho that could defeat Metallia. Finally Loofah’s question was "What was the composition of Metallia's forces when they attacked?” Cologne listened as the Matriarch continued to ask questions, but only with half an ear as she wondered what to do about Brenda. At length, the room became silent, and Cologne realized with a start that the Matriarch had asked the final question that they had previously agreed on. The consultation was almost over. At the last second much to the shock of everyone Cologne asked Altine if she had ever heard of a youma abandoning the service of the Dark Kingdom. She replied that while it had never happened before the Queen always strove in all things to redeem evil when possible, rather than destroy it. Once the consultation had concluded—and she had apologized to the Matriarch for her rudeness—Cologne broke away from the other elders, wandering off to be alone with her thoughts. Soap who had heard about Brenda from Shampoo quickly followed. Not wanting to have the conversation Cologne dismissed her concerns. Soap realizing this told her that what ever her decision she knew she would make the right one. In chapter 18: Joining Forces, throughout the battle Soap would hop down from the rooftops to rescue her fellow warriors before springing back up and racing off to help another group. In chapter 21: War Dance, the youma began to adapt making better use of their powers against the Joketsuzoku. With Cologne they used illusion. They also managed to catch Soap in some kind of gravity trap. Loofah hopped from roof to roof cursing her aging body. The old woman raised her hand, aiming at her next target only to see them be shredded by a hail of senbon needles launched by Cologne. Digesting the information Loofah while worried was still optimistic as despite the set back they were still winning. Just as she said that all the youma began pulling back even the ones on the ground. While the scattered groups of Joketsuzoku began to cheer, as they watched their enemies flee Loofah sensed that something was wrong and told them all to fall back. Without needing to be told, Cologne raced off, speeding counter-clockwise around the youma army to spread the warning as quickly as possible. Loofah went clockwise, snapping out her orders to every Joketsuzoku whose path she crossed. It turned out that it was Happosai that had attracted the Youma’s attention. It was decided that Loofah should lead the main forces back to the Nekohanten so they wouldn’t catch Happosai’s attention. While Cologne and Soap stay behind to fight. Loofah tried to protest and Cologne knowing that she wanted to stay as well informed her that there would another day. stood listening to the chaos taking place behind the shields of the youma army as they talked about their different experiences with Happosai. Listening intently, Soap and Cologne kept track of where Happi's trail of carnage was heading. They had to adjust their own position a few times, responding to changes in his course, but eventually Cologne detected what she was waiting for, and two ancient masters launched themselves at the shield-wall. Diving into the thick of the youma, their canes slashed, speared, and killed with every blow. The monsters tried to rally against the savage new attack, throwing themselves at their assailants with frenzied desperation. It was a maelstrom of violence, the two Joketsuzoku hacking away at the seemingly-endless tide of enemies. Off in the distance they could hear the screams and occasional explosion of Happousai's own chaotic path through the monsters, only adding to the mayhem. By the time Mousse returned he found that of the vast youma army, all that remained were about ten youma, huddled together in a shell-shocked group as Happousai scurried monkey-like among them, groping and fondling. Cologne looked up as he drew near he informed her that it had been the Darkmistress that had broken away and that she had been dealt with. Mousse was honestly shocked to see that they were able to defeat the army. Sadly just as he allowed himself to rest Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite appeared. Kunzite was honestly impressed when Cologne recognized him. Zoisite wanted to bring in the rest of their army to show the three that they hadn’t even put a dent into their forces. Kunzite thought it would be overkill but Nephrite felt that it would at least keep them from running away. Cologne tried to use that opportunity attack only for Kunzite to casually block it. Then before their horrified eyes the area was surrounded by thousands of youma blanketing the perimeter in every direction. Unfortunately they were only there to watch. Though she feared he was far out of her league Cologne readied herself to face Kunzite as he descended towards the ground. The moment their eyes met she burst into motion and swung her cane at the side of his neck, only for him to banish the instant before the blow struck home. As the two fought she could hear thundering explosions signaling that Soap had entered into combat with Nephrite. Zoisite prepared to support the other general's attack, but was stopped by Mousse. It became quickly apparent that they were horrible out matched. Already running on fumes before the fight the added exertion was adding up. Unfortunately Nephrite was well aware that he couldn’t match Soap in hand to hand combat so summoned beast to fight on his behalf. While she was at least able to put up a fight it wasn’t until Nephrite summoned a dragon that she knew she was out of her league. In chapter 22: Final Stand, while they fought bravely it was long before they could no longer even defend themselves. Kunzite didn’t want to kill them, he wanted to turn them into youma for his army. Mousse pushed himself up to his knees. Around him lay the unconscious or semi-conscious bodies of the most powerful martial artists he had ever met. His only hope that Ranma’s plan works. So when the explosion echoed through the air it was the perfect distraction for the hidden weapons master. After hurling smoke bombs he grabbed the elders and dumped them all in a manhole making it look like they’d exploded to death. Cologne had been drifting back and forth at the border of consciousness through all this. She finally came to her senses hearing Mousse splash around after he transformed upon falling into the sewer. She quickly grabbed him, Soap and Happosai and placed them on the same ledged that she fell on. Upon regaining consciousness Cologne told her to take Mousse back to the Nekohanten, tell everyone what happened and to stay hidden. Soap immediately realized she was going after Brenda. Cologne knew that they weren’t going to be able to just keep hiding the youma so sought to tie up loose ends. When Cologne later returned to the Nekohanten with the unconscious fighters and a human Brenda, though she gave her a change to rest Soap quickly teasingly called her out for manipulating the laws for her own benefit. Before congratulating her on making the right decision in the end. In chapter 23: Wrapping Up, when the four members of the Joketsuzoku council were seated once more in one of the upper rooms of the Nekohanten, with Altine's glowing image again projected into the air at the center of the table they were gathered around. Cologne informed them of who the Senshi were. After Atline confirmed what she said they began to digest the implication of it. Soap had been working all night, treating the wounds of the Joketsuzoku warriors who had not been sent to Doctor Tofu's, and this was the first opportunity she'd had to safely leave for Council business. However hearing this information caused her to instantly forget about her weariness. Loofah however was still skeptical that they could defeat Metallia as Sailor Moon had yet to demonstrate the power one would expect of Serenity's line. Cologne stressed that they just needed time the Matriarch agreed that Sailor Moon must be allowed to grow into her power. As for them they must recover their strength so that when they time comes they would be ready to support her. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In chapter 1: Preparation, Soap and Cologne finished going over their plans ahead of schedule so she went to to inform Brenda that it was time to leave to get allies in the fight against the Dark Kingdom. She arrived at the clinic just as Brenda was finishing with a client. She praised Brenda on her progress and informed her that it was time to go. Brenda said her goodbyes to Tofu she thanked him for all of his help. Tofu congratulated her on her progress and reminded her to continue her exercises. Just before she left Brenda warned him not to skip any means and much to her disappointment he told her that Kasumi agreed to make him dinner. Much to Brenda’s horror Soap informed her that they were traveling to china by plane as she didn’t see how something made of metal could fly. Her fears to the contrary they arrived safely at their final destination of Xi'ning Airport. The two of them travelled for days until they arrived at the Joketsuzoku village where Soap reminded her to transform back into a human. Beneda complied without hesitation, remembering what Joketsuzoku law said regarding her kind—and that not everyone was quite as liberal about such matters as her current travelling companion. After Soap started talking to two bow-wielding young women looking down at them from a camouflaged guard post in the trees she informed Brenda that they will begin task sooner than expected as she was not the only guest who came to the village that day. Her nerves suddenly on edge, Beneda followed the old woman through the fields and toward a cluster of more densely-packed buildings arranged in a circle around an open area. A crowd had gathered there, mostly of women, most of them armed and fingering their weapons as they looked at Herb, Lime, and Mint talking to Loofah and the Matriarch. Soap greeted Herb asking him what brought him to the village. Herb had heard that Brenda was coming to the village as evidence of the Dark Kingdom threat and wondered why the Musk Dynasty wasn’t offered a chance to see her. A furious Loofah told him that he had already agreed to help, but Herb replied that he wasn’t there for proof but simple curiosity. Brenda transformed back to her youma form and allowed Herb to examine her. Needless to say Herb was fascinated even more so when Brenda informed him that she was relatively weak as youma go. After completing his examination Herb informed the Matriarch she could on the full support of the Musk Dynasty when the time comes. His father would not be able to assist personally due to his old injuries, but Herb had full authority to lead his army into battle in his place. After the Matriarch thanked him the dragon prince left with his two companions. Brenda watched as Loofah glared at him wondering what had happened to give the old woman such animosity toward the Musk. After a couple of days looking around the village, guided by Soap the two departed. The first village they went to was Lao Shihong's Mercenary Clan. Soap informed Brenda that it was mostly a warm up when Brenda asked why they were going in the clan wasn’t that impressive Soap replied because they were the most likely to agree as they would only require payment. Lao Shihong was honestly surprised upon seeing Soap as the Joketsuzoku had made it abundantly clear that they saw the mercenaries as beneath them. Soap began to explain the circumstances but Lao didn’t care as long as they were paid they would fight. Even stating that they would have fought for Metallia if she had come to them first. Seeing that he didn’t care about the bigger picture Soap agreed to his price. Their next stop was Yakusai The elder there examined the Brenda carefully, but agreed to help without much debate. A more serious interview came when they visited the Monks of the Third Enlightenment Abbot Chang questioned Beneda alone for hours on end. When Brenda returned to tell her that she could count on the support of his order in the coming conflict. As the two walked away Soap informed her that Abbot Chang is renowned for his insight and convincing the Monks of the Third Enlightenment that the threat is real will go a long way toward silencing the doubts of the remaining tribes. Unfortunately it wouldn’t be much help in convincing the Phoenix People. The two arrived at a clearing and waited and when Kiima, Koruma and Masara finally arrived Brenda recognized them as the Phoenix People from Ryouga's description. Soap greeted Kiima only to be dismissed as she had just come to see the additional evidence Soap claimed to have. She spared Beneda a brief glance only to dismiss her as well stating that the Phoenix People didn’t require any help to defend themselves. This caused Brenda to speak up and remind Kiima about how Saffron was defeated by Ranma. Soap used the opportunity to offer them temporary access to the source if the agreed to help. Unfortunately the battle between Ranma and Saffron re-opened the original spring on Ho'o Peak. Now that they had no more bargaining chips Kiima was about to leave stating that the Phoenix People would just wait out the coming storm. Brenda spoke up calling Kiima out on her arrogance and challenged Kiima to a fight stating that if even a low-level youma like me can beat one of the Phoenix People's best fighters, then obviously they're a threat. Amused Kiima agreed. Soap quickly called her out on doing this as since she officially challenged Kiima to single combat she couldn’t interfere. While Brenda knew she wasn’t a match physically she stating that she had a few unexpected tricks. Using the knowledge he had of Ranma's clash with the Phoenix People, and everyone who'd fought Kiima Brenda was able to keep one step ahead Kiima. Even then she had put every ounce of speed she had into simply staying ahead of Kiima’s deadly onslaught. Then using a variation of the Happōgoensatsu she began draining Kiima’s energy. Kiima was still the warrior of the two and while was forced to stagger into close range clumsy from exhaustion. Her greater experience allowed her to grapple Brenda. The two started figting for dominance Brenda continued to drain Kiima’s energy while she attempted to chock Brenda out. using her training Brenda managed to paralyze Kimma’s arm. Their positions changed Brenda straddled Kiima and demanded she give up. All she received was a glare of refusal. Sadly Brenda’s injuries finally caught up with her and passed out before she could force the issue. When she awoke Soap informed her Kiima called the match a draw. Brenda was saddened that she wasn’t able to convinced the Phoenix People only for Soap to tell her that it wouldn’t have mattered. Since Kiima agreed to admit the danger not do anything about it. Despite their best efforts to make up time, they still arrived a full day late to the village of the Tian Wu Swordsmen meaning that there was a bit of strain at first. However as soon as Soap explained that it was due to injuries sustained in a formal duel, any offense vanished. Indeed, Beneda's willingness to call out a stronger opponent over a matter of honor seemed to positively endear her to them. It did still take a bit of negotiation and debate, but in the end they were able to secure their support. Much harder to convince were the Silk Lotus tribe whose leader showed a surprising insight and cutthroat ruthlessness. When Brenda asked Soap later why he looked like a child she just told her that he was a monster that should have died long ago. Even though it had been a struggle, Beneda was in high spirits as they left the Silk Lotus village as it meant that there was only one stop left to make. Successfully concluding matters here meant despite the lingering pain from her injuries, she pressed onward with the eagerness of someone for whom the end goal is in sight. As they made their way to the village of the Jiuxue Mystics Brenda noticed she had left Soap behind. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw that the old woman seemed to be lost in thought, walking slower than usual. When she was finally able to get the elders attention she just said she was just revisiting old memories. As soon as the villagers saw them, a quiet murmur rippled through the crowd, leaving only a strained hush in its wake. Everyone stopped what they had been doing, staring at the pair as they made their way toward a large building in the center of the compound. Brenda adopted Soaps strategy of just ignoring it. When they finally made their way to Meihui’s chamber she just bitterly acknowledged that the sister of Cologne actually came. That bitterness turned to blind rage when Soap asked for aid. Before she could even explain a wave of invisible energy rippled through the air, blasting the elder back into the door through which she had come. The door shattered into fragments, and Soap went flying down the hallway outside, skidding to a stop on her back. Soap managed to react to her next attack and block it in time. Once Brenda got over her shock she tried force Meihui to release her only for Soap to tell her tell her to stop, then in a gentler voice asked if Meihui was done. Soap made no move to stop her when she strengthened her attack. Only reminding her of the dangers they face and asking her if she valued vengeance over her village’s survival. For an instant Beneda thought Meihui was going to kill Soap, but luckily she let her go. Making her way back to her study Meihui affirmed that the Jiuxue Mystics would join the alliance. As they left Meihui asked if Cologne would be there which Soap confirmed. Without further comment, the old woman walked back into her room. After all that had happened, Beneda couldn't leave fast enough. Eventually, when at last they had left that village far enough behind that Beneda felt she could talk freely and asked Soap if they could really trust Meihui. Soap replied that despite appearances she was an honorable woman and she was almost positive that Meihui wouldn’t try to kill Cologne until after Metallia has been dealt with. Upon arriving back at the village they were immediately brought to Loofah and the Matriarch, who listened to their report intently. The Matriarch thanked Brenda for her help and offered her anything she wanted as gratitude. After thinking it over Brenda asked if they had any esoteric medical knowledge that she could give to Dr Tofu. That night Soap was awakened by Brenda’s screms. After she was able to calm her down she told Soap that they needed to call Cologne. In Chapter 2: Converging, when the army was amassed they all went to Japan and gathered at the Nekohanten. The leaders of the respective clans met to discuss strategy in one of the upper rooms. When Meihui arrived her eyes remained fastened directly on Cologne who met it without flinching. The two exchanged greeting relaxing the tension in room giving the Matriarch the opportunity to begin the meeting. After greeting everyone she had a younger Joketsuzoku bring in Altine so she could finally show them the danger they were facing. Each member of the war council sat in silence, digesting the story they had heard from Altine's artifact. The gravity of the situation they faced hung over them like a cloud. The leader of the Yakusai Poisoners was the first to speak up asking what the plan was. Cologne then proceeded to walk them through what they’d spent many months preparing for. Since the path leading to Dark Kingdom the army had to divide itself into three groups, each taking a different route. Group One consist of the Joketsuzoku, the Yakusai Poisoners, and the Silk Lotus Tribe, led by Loofah. Group Two consist of the Jiuxue Mystics, the Phoenix People, and Lao Shihong's mercenary clan, led by Meihui. Group Three consist of the Musk Dynasty, the Tian Wu Swordsmen, and the Monks of the Third Enlightenment, led by Prince Herb. The leaders talked and argued for hours after that, going over the details of the plan. Ranma followed along as best he could, but large-scale battle tactics had never been his area of expertise. Still, eventually the leaders reached something resembling agreement, and one by one they started to leave to inform their respective troops. When Tian Wu swordsman patrolling the camp caught sight of two policeman Soap was called to deal with them. Given the large number gathered at the Nekohaten they were told by their chief to check it out. Soap told them that they were gathering for a Chinese Cultural Festival. Then after applying the Xi Fa Xiang Gao the two left to go report to their superiors that there was nothing to worry about; just a harmless gathering that got blown all out of proportion by rumors. In Chapter 3: Assault, Loofah led the charge of her division, as their path was the shortest she wasn’t surprised when they were the first ones to reach the rendezvous point. Seeing the youma pour out of the castle they set about preventing them from occupying the other tunnel mouths until the other two divisions arrived for the combined push. The Silk Lotus took the front lines countering the attacks of the youma so that when they got close the Yakusai Poisoners who were behind them could attack. The Dark Kingdom advance faltered, and the Joketsuzoku took advantage of it, sending volley after volley of arrows hissing through the air toward the enemy ranks along with rapid-fire bursts of ki from Soap and Loofah. Their marksmanship was impeccable. Youma died by the scores... but still they came on. It was like trying to push back the tide. For each monster that crumbled to dust, even more were swarming up behind. Soon the youma ground forces crashed into the Silk Lotus warriors, the din of battle increasing even more as the Iron Cloth wielders fought to hold them back. Their child-like leader was a terror to behold, manipulating over thirty long cloth weapons simultaneously with his ki, each one constantly slashing out for youma to kill, whether in the air or on the ground. Unfortunately the youma horde still came relentless, overwhelming, with no end in sight. While they managed to hold the line it was clear that they wouldn’t be able to for long. Seeing Herb’s division being devastated by Queen Beryl Soap began arguing with Loofah about letting her go help them. Loofah protested that there group were barely holding together only for Soap to remind that they wouldn’t long once Beryl turns her attention to them. However Loofah could feel Beryl’s corrupted presence as well the same the same presence that they had felt imbuing the magic that had killed Cologne and knew that Soap wanted to avenge her sister. As she was figuring out what to do she sensed Ranma. Seeing him as an opportunity to turn the tides of the battle she let Soap go who was raced toward her new battlefield before the word had even finished falling from Loofah's lips. She arrived just in time to rescue Herb from Beryl’s attack. She was about to rejoined the battle only to be stopped by Herb. He informed her that he figured out how to get past Beryl’s shield but they were going to have to combine their attacks. Herb returned to the battle only to find Mint completely motionless and Lime trying to crawl his way across the ground to reach Beryl, their attack taken up by other survivors of the three armies. In rage he stabbed his ki spear with all the power and momentum he could muster straight toward Beryl's heart. There was no time for her to do anything except focus all the power she could manage into her existing defenses. His strike speared directly into the magic barriers, piercing the first two layers as though they weren't even there. It wasn’t until the tip struck against the fifth shield that it finally stopped for good. She was about to gloat over her victory when Soap launched her own attack right through Herb’s shoulder bypassing Beryl's shields entirely as it sliced through his arm lengthwise, until it burst out of his palm. From there it tore through the remaining two shields, and then punched a hole straight through Beryl's torso, and for the first time in millennia—for the first time since the day she had challenged Queen Serenity herself—Beryl knew fear. In desperation Beryl teleported away from the battlefield, just as Herb was performing a follow up attack to finish her off. He felt the lack of resistance as his strike cut through the suddenly-empty air to carve into the stone floor beneath. He let out a roar of thwarted rage, sucking in deep breaths as his battle fury slowly subsided. Soap theorized that Beryl’s shield must have turned the shot causing her to pierce her lung instead of her heart. Herb’s only reply was to hope it was lethal enough before slicing off his now useless arm then cauterizing the wound. Once finished he turned o his men. Some were standing, some were limping, some were pulling themselves to their feet. Most of them were injured, many of them severely. In terms of numbers, the survivors were a pale shadow of the force they had started with, but their expressions showed no sign of fear, no indication of retreat. They were the faces of men who would fight to the death to finish the battle their comrades had died for, heedless of their own lives. Gesturing with his remaining arm Herb ordered them to attack and with a hoarse battle cry, the remnants of Herb's division charged onward toward the main battle line. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Joketsuzoku Category:Characters